The internet interconnects computing devices such as personal computers (PCs), mobile devices, and the like, thus making it possible to exchange information between devices. Nowadays, there are attempts to exchange a variety of information or data through connection of things with no computing function, for example, sensors, home appliances, and meters, to the internet, as well as computing devices according to the related art. As such, the mechanism for connecting the things to the internet is collectively referred to as “internet of things (IoT)”.
To implement an IoT environment, there is a need for establishment of a protocol for communication of various kinds of IoT devices, communication between other devices, data collection, etc.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.